Dear Journal
by Jackiesax
Summary: I am back from the dead in I wrote this one shot on my tablet on my email saving it as a draft so I can email it to myself when I get Wi-Fi. So just read I stayed up for two days straight to complete this because I didn't want to loose this idea. warning singing and very little swearing please read and review. JUST FIXED UP!


(Author's Note: hey it's me i was on christmas break when I wrote this. If you read this oneshot on January 5, 2015 please reread it i had a TON of messed up stuff i noticed it when i read it on the sight and i was like O_O WTF i never added those bp /'s or those weird code things and i didn't hi-fen agh! it drove me CRAZY until my mom asked me about my mental health. i just told her that i published a one shot mess up and showed her the one shot. i had to change Cole's name to Carol because my mom is a homophobe but i don't judge, they are who they are and let them be who they are. any ways i'm blabbing here so i'll get off my soap box and let you read.

* * *

Dear Journal,

_ 'If I had you that would be the only thing I ever need. If I had you the money fame and fortune never could compete.'_

My mind rings that little part of the dumb song over and over whenever I think of him. The way how he focuses on a plan for a mission just catches me just memorizing. The way he says that's what friends for, I get a feeling that I want more. You know Journal, that feeling that you want to give him every piece of me to be a part of him. I don't know what to do I never felt that way about anyone. I thought it was just physical attraction, but I question that, that I really do like him, maybe love him. But he'll never feel the same way for me, especially me of all people. I am impatient, easily angered, and annoying from time to time. Also I have seen him flirting on girls and the girls flirting back. Maybe Journal I should just put these feelings deep inside to where no one can find them and classify them impossible and know that a deep passion with the Italian is never going to happen. My dreams just reminds me on how much I care for him. I never told anyone this memory. When Cole and I where training together once. This was when I first felt my emotions towards Cole. I kept catching myself staring at his rock solid abs, his loose black hair going back and forth as he moves oh so swiftly, that strong look of determination. I was cut off guard when he lunged in for a attack knocking me down. I got up quickly and kept on sparing. When I heard Cole make a comment.

"Great focus dude, but you need to know when to go in and attack when there is an opening."

"Okay Cole, at least I know I am getting stronger." I thought for a moment before I spoke again. "Cole?"

"Yeah"

"How can anyone know for sure that they're in love?" I asked.

He paused for a moment thinking, Cole turned to face me. " Why do you ask?"

"I don't know I was just wondering." My stomach was twisting itself into knots

" I am not exactly sure. My Dad always said that the symptoms of love are different for each person, but the end result is the same. You just know inside when you come to a realization that you love that person with all you heart." I was confused at the time. What did that realization feel like? Would I and Cole feel the same symptoms if he liked me back?

Journal the emotions I feel are almost undescribable, but I can feel the emotions. When I look back on this entry in the future hopefully I can understand these emotions better. I remember when I first got that song, what was its name... Oh it was called 'If I had You', everyone was out enjoying ourselves at this restaurant called Dine n' Sing. I was sitting across from Cole and Zane was next to him. All seven of us was crammed into one booth so Zane was almost on top of Cole's lap, silently wishing I was in that spot instead of Zane. That was when Nya spoke

"Hey who wants to Karaoke? I am planning on going up anyway but what about you guys?"

None of us spoke, none of us wanted to go on a little stage to embarrass ourselves singing a song someone else wrote. Nya caught hint of this. " I'll give five bucks and buy them a dessert of their choice for the first one to go up and sing a song."

Cole jumped out of his tight spot in the booth over our heads to stand in front of the table, he said "Where do I sign up?"

I looked at the menu that Cole was looking at. I smirked at the sight, almost three fourths of the desserts on there was cake related. Cole would never pass up an opportunity of cake or better yet free cake. Nya pointed to a sort of DJ booth about ten feet away next to the stage and - oh did I forget to mention that there was a dance floor- the dance floor. Cole walked up to the DJ and spoke for a moment, he walked back with a ticket in his hand.

"I am third in line. Go Nya you need to sign up before they run out of slots."

My curiosity took over. " Slots? Slots for what?" I asked

"Well apparently that every night that there is a contest for the best singer. And the winner gets there whole table free desserts. But they only let in about ten people sign up each night." Well Nya got up to sign up for the contest. When she was shoved to the side by a prissy prep looking collage, I was about to step in when Nya spoke to the prep . Nya then looked more angered when she was told something I couldn't hear when Nya said.

"You know why don't we settle this on the stage? Loser gives the winner twenty bucks."

After a moment oh thinking if it was even possible."It's on bitch."

After a little bit the whole group got up to get closer to the stage to hear Cole and Nya sing in the contest. The first two contestants were eh. Then Cole stepped up on stage when the DJ said his Stage name. (Each contestant needed a stage name to mask there identity a little)

"This is VCB18 and his song is If I Had You!" br /The music started. It had a fast beat as Cole started to sing in a tenor

_ "So I got my boots on_

_ Got the right mount of leather_

_ And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_

_ And I am walkin' my strut_

_ But I know it don't matter all we need in this world_

_ Is some love_

_There's a thin line between the dark side and the right side_

_Baby tonight_

_It's a struggle_

_Gotta rumble_

_Tryin to find it_

_But if I had you that would be the only thing I ever need_

_But if I had you the money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you life would be a party with the extrosee_

_Yeah if I had you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you_

_If I had you_

_From New York to L.A._

_Gettin' high rock n' Rollin'_

_Get a room trash it up_

_til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls and stripers_

_Heals boys_

_Rollin in Mazarattti's_

_But what they need in this world_

_Is some love_

_There's a thin line between the wild side and a flat line_

_Baby tonight_

_It's a struggle_

_Gotta rumble_

_Tryin to find it_

_But if I had you that would be the only thing I ever need_

_But if I had you the money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you life would be a party with the extrosee_

_Yeah if I had you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you_

_If I had you_

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I got you on my mind yeah_

_The flashing of the stage_

_It might get me behind_

_It don't mean thing tonight_

_that would be the only thing I ever need_

_But if I had you the money fame and fortune never could compete_

_Yeah_

_If I had you life would be a party with the extrosee_

_Yeah if I had you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you_

_If I had you_

_But if I had you that would be the only thing I ever need_

_But if I had you the money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you life would be a party with the extrosee_

_Yeah if I had you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you_

_If I had you"_

Cole finished his song with a excellent score. I still wonder till this day what VCB18 meant. Then after four other people sang there songs that preppy ass girl was up.

"This is Sinfully Playful and her song is When I Grow Up!" The DJ said on the mic. Honestly I didn't pay any attention to her song I was focused on thinking why did Cole pick that song. My thoughts where interrupted when Nya got on the stage.

"This is BoldHeart and her song is Headphones! "

I remembered Nya singing that song often to herself in her room back when she was bullied in middle school. The music starts with Nya singing in her sweet soprano

_"Oh woah oh woah oh oh oh oh_

_She gave it her best_

_She tried to fit in_

_She tried to be cool_

_But she never could win_

_Her mom says she's great_

_The kids thinks she weird_

_Honestly she wished to care disappear_

_butWhy you try try to be like the rest of them_

_When you know there's so much more within_

_There's only one you_

_Here's what you gotta do_

_Oo woah oh oh oh_

_Anytime you're feelin low_

_Put on your headphones_

_Love love's comin through your headphones_

_Anytime you're feelin low_

_Put on your headphones_

_Love love's comin through your headphones_

_Love_

_Is comin through your headphones_

_Love_

_Is comin through your headphones_

_He gets in his car_

_He falls apart_

_It came to an end and I was breakin his heart_

_He wants to give up_

_Wants to try again_

_Honestly he doesn't know what's he feelin_

_Hey you might not see it with your eyes_

_But keep your head up to the the sky_

_Somethins coming through_

_Here's what you gotta do_

_Oo woah oh oh oh_

_Anytime you're feelin low_

_Put on your headphones_

_Love love's comin through your headphones_

_Anytime you're feelin low_

_Put on your headphones_

_Love love's comin through your headphones_

_Love_

_Is comin through your headphones_

_Love_

_Is comin through your headphones_

_So keep your head up high_

_Dust off your shoulders_

_It's alright_

_No it's not over_

_Love is here_

_It came to dry up all your tears_

_Oh can you feel it_

_Couldn't believe it_

_Could've seen it by your side_

_In the middle of the night_

_Keep your head up high_

_Dust off your shoulders_

_Its alright_

_No it's not over-ver_

_Anytime you're feelin low_

_Put on your headphones_

_Love love's comin through your headphones_

_Anytime you're feelin low_

_Put on your headphones_

_Love love's comin through your headphones_

_Love_

_Is comin through your headphones_

_Love_

_Is comin through your headphones_

_So keep your head up high_

_Dust off your shoulders_

_Comin through your headphones_

_So keep your head up high_

_Dust off your shoulders_

_Comin through your headphones_

_Twinkle Twinkle in you eye_

_Listen to this lullaby_

_The sun is shining in the sky_

_Love is in your eyes_

_This ain't the first time you felt like this_

_This ain't the first time_

_This ain't the first time_

_This ain't the last time you'll feel like this_

_It'll be fine if you could just_

_Smile"_

Nya opened her eyes and a small smile landed on her lips as she steps off the stage for the next contestant to go. She walked to where the other contestants where she stands next to Cole and smiles. She says something to him and he laughs. After the last two people were finished the DJ stepped on stage and grabbed the mic

"What's up all? I have the results and I ask these three people to stand on stage. Sinfully Playful, BoldHeart, and VCB18." Nya, Cole, and little went on stage side by side, Cole was standing in between Preppy and Nya trying to keep them apart just in case one of them started a fight. "Alright folks in third place is... BoldHeart! She gets a five dollar discount on their next purchase. In first place is..." The DJ paused for a moment. Cole or Prep, Prep or Cole. "VCB18!" The DJ said enthusiastically. The restaurant clapped and cheered, the prep got mad and stomped off the stage. The DJ spoke up

"Dang someone's a sore loser. Anyway VCB18 you got your whole group free desserts and you look happy. Let me ask you this before you get totally sugared up, What does VCB18 mean?"

Cole looked at the man for a moment then said " I am only going to say this the CB means Cole Brookstone, 18 is my age but the V is going to stay a secret." He did as he smiled a big smile as he stepped down from the stage. br /We all had an excellent dessert that night. But I could never get that song out of my head, Cole's song.

Journal, what's going on in my head? I think I may never get over him, I feel like as each day passes the feelings just get stronger towards the Earth Bender. Hopefully... if I tell him my emotions Cole could give me the answers I need. I'll write the results when I talk to him

Sincerely,

Your therapy patient

* * *

I close my Journal as I put it away in it's secret place where no one can find my only way of emotional release. I just finished placing the Journal in the hole under a loose floor board when I heard a knocking on my

"Come in." In walked the person I wanted to talk to.

"Hey Kai what did you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing'. "Cole..."

* * *

(Author's Note): And scene! Did you follow how I eliminate each character one by one, mentally I was writing this in my point of view about a guy I like I just took the basics of it and made it into more, added a detailed memory, and changed names originally I had Jay fall for Cole, I mean I have yet to find a Jay/Cole story so I thought 'lets be original' but I thought it over and I changed it at last minute of writing it. I might do another one but that's a if I get the inspiration but don't hold me for that I said might. Anyway there is two authors I want to mention for helping me by their great stories arwynandcole for her story Turning Points because the way you go in details are excellent and punkrockgirl555 for her whole story series starting from The green ninja needs love too all the way to the end of the series with ninjago the next generation for her great OCs and amazing plot twists. Read both authors stories. The V from VCB is Velaro and that name goes to arwynandcole because she came up with it. If she doesn't want me to use Velaro I'll change it but it's unique and I like it. Anyways peace out y'all,

Jackiesax


End file.
